


Rock of Love

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Shepherd Book is tired of seeing the love tension, so makes his crewmates realize their feelings.
Relationships: Hoban Washburne/Zoë Washburne, Jayne Cobb/River Tam, Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam, Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra
Kudos: 3





	Rock of Love

The team stares at the rock sitting in the middle of the storsge area. 

"What is it?" 

"How the hell did it get here?" 

"I don't know but look, there's some kind of pink gas coming out of it..." 

Before they can decide on a course of action they all fall down unconscious. 

Shepherd laughs mischievously before disappearing. 

They slowly come to not remembering why they had fallen. The rock is gone and no one remembers it. 

"What...what happened?" 

"I don't know. We must've flown through some high pressure area." 

"Alright back to work." 

But before any of them can truly make their way to their respective stations they all turn back around. 

"Oh Zoe." Wash throws himself into her arms and she returns it. They kiss passionately. 

"Ooookaaaay, mind taking that to your room?" Cobb pretends to shield his eyes. The pair leave. 

"Weird." 

Suddenly the captain walks over to Inara. 

"I don't want to suppress my feelings for you anymore." He says and Inara kisses him. 

"What the hell?" Cobb says in shock. 

"I knew you guys had a thing for each other but I thought you ignored it." 

"We did. But I can't anymore!" 

They leave probably to Inara's quarters. 

"Was it seeing the Washburne's that made the cap like that?" 

Out of nowhere, Kaylee throws herself around Simon's shoulders and he kisses her passionately. 

"I can't do this. What's going on? Is this some kind of prank?" Cobb throws his hands in the air. 

It's just him and River standing there. 

"Do you know what's happening?" Cobb asks her. 

She shakes her head. They both take a breath. Something tingles inside of him. A strange force pulls him towards River. 

Her eyes bulge out as if she felt the same thing. His eyes widen as he can't seem to stop. 

"Oh no...what's going on?" 

"I don't know...I can feel it..." 

"River...I...want you..." Cobb blurts out and she kisses him. 

Shepherd, hiding in the shadows, sighs in relief. Finally.


End file.
